


Flashes

by Ambreignsonly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: Dean starts to get flashes of his past life. I suck at this.





	1. First meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my summary is so bad I am surprised if you read this, I hope it's better, I would like to know if I should continue I already have all my storyline this time and I have more than the half of all the story wrote, should I just stop there? Tell me what you think about it or just leave a Kudo if you liked it, sorry for the mistake! I often have some problem with my verbs and all I know, sorry! 
> 
> Love  
> S

Present life, first meeting. 

Mary O's, New York, 2014. Dean is working today and honestly, day's like this are the worst, the people are loud and his shift still have 3 hours left. No one really order something from him since he is at the bar and it's more of a diner time, the people go with wine and food. His day was long, a few people buy beer, but nothing more than that. Then a guy enter and Dean thinks just how gorgeous he is, broad shoulders, perfect jaw, nice smile even if it seems a bit fake, long raven hair and piercing grey eyes that look like they can read you in just one glance. The loud people starts to calm down and Dean's headache is grateful. The guy makes his way to the bar and sits right in front of Dean. 

"Long day?"  
The guy only nods and seems to be lost in his head, so Dean makes him a shot and gives it to him. Roman eyes the shot, then his eyes leave the red looking drink and looks a Dean curiously. 

"What is it?"  
"Your first drink, it's on me, I had a long day too, it's a red headed slut."  
"What?"  
"The shot, it's the name of the shot."  
"Oh, uh yeah right, thanks, I'm Roman."  
"Dean." They shake hands and talk while Dean makes drinks for Roman and others clients that start to use the bar too. The last 3 hours of his shift isn't so bad because Roman is good company, after a while is words get slurred and Dean realizes that Roman is drunk and that he literally gives him all the shots and glasses. At the end of his shift Roman's head is on the counter nearly asleep. Xavier looks at him when he takes his place and Dean waves at him and tells him that he got this.  
"Hey big guy, we are going home c'mon."  
"We are going at your place?"  
"No, you at yours and I'm going to mine."  
"You know where I live?"  
"Uh, no..."  
"Me either." Roman chuckles and Dean sights. Sure, Roman is so drunk that he doesn't remember where he lives.  
"Right, okay well it seems like we are going to do a sleep over, guess what? We are going to my place."  
"Okay, just let me..."  
Roman gets to his feet, but Dean haves to help him to go outside and to stand too. When Dean finally gets a cab he settles Roman in and goes in too, giving his address. The ride is quiet since Roman is barely awake. When they get there Dean haves to support him again and when they are finally in the house, Dean settles him on the bed to take a glass of water and aspirins in the kitchen and bathroom. He gives them to Roman and then undresses him to his boxer, placing him on the bed comfortably. When he is about to get up and go in the living room, Roman pulls him on the bed and cuddles him. Dean sights and groans, but not ten minute later he is sleeping. He wakes up to a groan next to him and laughs, he can only imagine how Roman feels and wonders if he remembers last night. The laughs makes Roman jumps and almost falls off the bed. He looks around him, seeming to realizes that he is not at his place. Then is eyes goes on Dean and they go wide, looking at his pants on the floor.  
"Did we slept together last night?"  
Dean laughs and he haves the answer to the question does he remember.  
"We slept yeah, you were drunk, I wasn't. I would never fuck someone who's drunk when I am not." There's pause then, " I was your bartender last night, you were so drunk that you didn't remember where you live so I took you home with me."  
"Oh, uh... Thank you for that, sorry I don't... Take alcohol too well..."  
"Yeah you should have told me that before, I would have go lighter on you. How are you feeling?" Dean makes sure that he doesn't talk to loud and smiles softly.  
"Not too bad for someone who don't remember anything."  
"Good, you slept well?"  
"Like a fucking baby. I'm sorry this is a bit embarrassing, but uh... What's your name?"  
Dean laughs and Roman blushes a bit. "I'm Dean, sorry, should have told you my name before."  
"Dean, I really, really like really need to pee. Could you show me where is you bathroom?"  
"Oh, yeah no problem man, it's the first door to the right just outside the bedroom."  
Roman smiles and gets up slowly before going to the toilet. Just then he realizes the hard on he haves.  
"Fuck." It's not like a half hard thing, it's like a fucking hard on. The blush on his face is redder this time and he really needs to pee but it doesn't wants to go away. "Fuck!" It's probably Dean's ass on his cock all night that made him this hard and thinking about it doesn't help either, his dick twitches. "Hey Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I use your shower?"  
"Yeah, sure, no problem."  
"Thanks."  
Roman thinks for a while and he can't wait anymore, he goes in the sower and check the temperature of the water. His hand grip his dick and he sight. He can't help but feels guilty he his going to both pee and cum in the shower of a stranger. What the fuck was wrong with him? Well it was too late to turn back now because his cock was leaking and it felt so fucking good. He moved his hand faster and thought of blue eyes and dirty blond hair came in his head, making him moans. He closed his eyes and a groan escaped his lips when he finally fell off the edge, coming on the shower wall and hi hand. He washed it and soon enough he is peeing in the shower. He washed the wall quickly and then took the soap and washed himself and his hair. After going out of the shower he couldn't looks at Dean without blushing.  
"I should go now, don't want to be a bother and all..."  
"Oh, you can stay for breakfast, I don't have anything better to do anyway."  
"I jerked off in your shower." Roman can't even think before the words are out of his mouth. He then tries to say something anything, but nothing comes out of his mouth. His face feels so hot and he hears Dean laughs.  
"Yeah I know, probably couldn't pee either could you?"  
"Wha- no I... It's.. how could you-"  
"Know? Well for one your moan aren't as quiet as you think, second your swearing either and third your hard on was anything but subtle in your boxer."  
"I... I am so sorry I just..."  
"Roman it's okay, it happens you didn't pee on me so it's fine. It's not like you peed in my mouth."  
At that Roman's sick mind just picture Dean sucking his dick and fuck no, don't go there. "For the love of god, Roman get a grip." He mumbles to himself and Dean laughs again.  
"Okay, anyway, I'm going to make breakfast, dude."  
And just like that Dean leaves him there to go in the kitchen. When they talk again it's like it never happened and since then they are inseparable. Two years later they lives together, as just best friend, even if they are both crazy in love with each other.


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little flash of Dean's last life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like it, I got kudos so I posted the next chapter, I really hope there isn't too much mistakes and really that you will like it! Let me know what you think! I like to hear from you! You can message me whenever, I will answer you you can be sure of that, even if it haves no link with my work! Anyway, have a good day or night! 
> 
> Love you   
> S

Dean was at a dentist rendezvous, he was waiting and he doesn't care that much about history, but there wasn't many choices and his phone was dead, so he read about New York it was about a small building called the diner moondance there is a picture of it from outside. A round with a yellow croissant moon in it, diner moondance writing in big black and white letter. 

Dean eyes close from themselves and a big flash of light appears, before the image starts to play. It's him, he is younger, the same blue eyes, but he his different. His face is rounder, he seems happier, they are in 1989, he is 16. Beside him Roman is there too, they don't physically look like what they are now, but Dean know it's them. Suddenly, he sees the word as the Dean in this years, this flash, they are holding hands and they are walking outside, in the winter, they are smiling like idiots and even thought their love isn't really accepted yet, Roman smiles brighter at him and leans to kiss him on the cheek, they are just outside the Diner Moondance. The wave of happiness and the peacefulness he feels is incomparable to anything he ever felt. His eyes open again and he in in the waiting room of his dentist.

The panic rushes through his veins. What the fuck was this? Sure he likes Roman, but to the point of hallucinations, it's weird even for him. He closes the magazine after that, he is called and he forgets about it till he gets home. When he thinks about it he goes on google and tape: ' Memory of past lives ' 

Sure their is a lot of bull shit, but then a site where some people talk about something similar of what he saw and felt. So he read and do research and finds books for the two next days. Maybe he was just day dreaming, he doesn't know. 

Winter starts a few days after that and Dean's mood is affected, he doesn't like it, it's cold, the house need to be heated, so it cost a lot more and snow and ice are everywhere. Then his flash comes to his mind again...

In this life, he still liked winter since he doesn't even walks outside when winter arrives. He doesn't know what to do with theses new information and then out of no where he doesn't hate winter that much and he starts to like it a bit more and even if he does not tell Roman why, he seems happy to see the change in his mood. It's almost December when Dean decides to do make some effort for Christmas this year,he had never decorate or did something special really, but this year he asks about it to Roman.

"So... Uh, what would you like to do for Christmas?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Like... We could get or tree or put some light or do a diner or something what do you want to do for Christmas?"   
"Who are you and where is Dean?"   
"Dude, seriously."   
"I'm serious, you never care before and you never asked me to go take a walk with you in winter before, like what is all this good mood sudde- Oh my god. Is Dean the Grinch secretly loves Christmas? Are you... Are you in love with someone? What is going on?"   
Roman isn't wrong, but for the past year he was in love with Roman and he still hated winter till now.

"No I just... I just want to... Uh... You know I thought that you would be happy that I want to decorate and do this shit and maybe it won't be that bad, I never tried to have fun at this time of the year and I thought why not?"   
Roman just stares at him like he is out of his mind.   
"What? Is it bad that I want to try it or something?"   
"No. No, okay. Uh yeah we will go shopping and buy a tree and some Christmas light and all this things tomorrow." 

"Okay, cool."   
Roman is still starring at him and Dean just feels uncomfortable to be under that gaze, but Roman returns to his own things after a second or two. The night passes without any problem, they don't talk about it after that, till the next day. When Dean comes back from his morning shift Roman is waiting for him and he is clearly ready to go outside. Dean smiles and tells him to wait, he goes to the toilet, pee and then comes back ready to go.   
"So, you sure you didn't meet someone, at the bar and she or he made you all lovely and happy?"   
"Yeah I am really sure about that, not a doubt."   
"Yeah well I know how you are when you are barman, all flirty and gentle."   
"What? No I'm not."   
"Well you are with me." Roman laughs and looks at Dean still smiling from what he said and Dean bites his lips from the sights, he is so handsome.   
"Yeah. The exception. I'm like that just with you, you know me."   
"Yeah, yeah I bet you say that to everyone."  
"Yeah."   
They joke around, but it's true, Dean is only like that with him. They just don't realizes they like each other so they kept the flirting friendly, careful not to cross the line first. They walk till they get to a small shop that sells Christmas decoration and they buy what they need, starting with a tree and light and then they goes with some Christmas ball and some candles. Dean feels a light feeling washes over him, he feels good, just like when you are high. They laugh and talk shit while they shop around, buying food and walking through shops. It's nice. When they go home Dean insists to do the tree right now and who is Roman to denied this to him? So they do the tree and put the decoration in the house. 

They don't realize how they act and how the house looks till Sami, one of Dean's friend comes to their house a few days later and says the worst shit he could ever say in front of them.   
"So you are finally together?"   
"What? No we aren't."   
"Oh, it's just like you act like a married couple and you even decorated the house together, well I thought you were together."   
"We do not look or act like a married couple!"  
"Yeah you do."   
"What the...? Okay you know what just shut the fuck up."   
Dean just can't say anything because he likes how they act together and now that he thinks about it, yes they do act like that, the only missing thing is kids. After Sami departure, Roman looks at him and laughs.   
"We totally look like a married couple. I know too, now that I think about it, we even have a funny first meeting and we are so a cliché."   
"Touché. I know that too."   
The conversation change of subject just after that, they are both not ready for that. They just can't imagine the other feeling the same thing and they don't want to break this friendship either. So they leave it to this, even if it's killing them slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know, I love you guys!   
> Xoxoxo  
> S


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between the update, I erased my work by mistake and I had rewrite it, it wasn't has good has the first and this one either, but still. I couldn't let it unfinished. Hope you will like it anyway. Again, sorry for my mistakes. 
> 
> Love   
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S

First meeting other life. 

It happens a second time, Dean is doing a drink for a client when it happens. The client he is serving talks with another one and they are talking about the building just beside the Mary O's. The client is an architect and he is renoving the building in a sports clubs. Dean doesn't care that much till he says Burger Klein. 

The flash goes right in front of his eyes and he sees it, the front of the small restaurant, Burger Klein on small cubes aligned in a long line going from up to down. Dean is inside, he feels himself enters inside and goes inside of himself. He is working, he is with Kofi, they are talking and Roman enters, Dean can't help but see how handsome and beautiful he is. They make eyes contact, Roman smiles at him and he knows he is smiling back. They both look away, Roman to check the menu and Dean to look at Kofi. Kofi haves a knowing smiles on his face, leaving the register to go in the kitchen, leaving Dean to Roman. When Dean asks for his command, he stutters and Roman smiles at him before talking clearly. 

"I would like a cheeseburger, just ketchup, please..." Pausing, he looks at Dean badge before saying. "Dean."  
"Yeah, sure, uh yeah, okay."   
"How much do I owe you?"  
"Oh, uh yeah, right no, it's on me."   
"What? No, I can pay, we just met, I don't..."   
"I insist, okay."   
"Uh, well thanks, Dean, I'm Roman, by the way."  
"Roman, nice to meet you."   
"Yeah." 

They both smile and Kofi just looks at them teasingly before laughing and tell them, "Just kiss already."  
To what they both blush and Dean glares a Kofi, even though he is smiling. Their first meeting was here, Dean comes back only to see that his glass is on the floor and that his clients looks at him weirdly. He apologies and blushes while he fixes the incident, preparing the thing again quickly. In the other life they met just beside here. After that he can't help to think about Roman and not just in a friendly way. That night when he comes back home he thinks about what it would feels like to really be in a relationship with Roman, to kiss him, to feel his skin under his. When he went to sleep that night he has a wet dream about them. A wet dream about his best friend. 

 

The thing started as a fight, they were arguing about Dean leaving his things everywhere and using Roman's own, which he kind of do. Roman and him are screaming, trying to talk louder than the other, slowly coming closer while the frustration increase by the second. Roman's index finger is on Dean's chest, pointing him and poking him with it. The angriness increases till they are both chest to chest and then Roman says to Dean to do something about his crap all around the room and to give him his shit back.   
To what Dean answer.   
"YOU, do something about it if it bothers you that much? Why don't you take them back yourself uh?"   
There is a silence, a sigh and then Roman's lips on his, his hands goes to his hips, while Dean's goes to Roman's hair. He always wondered what it would feels like to shove your hands in that dark mane of his, turns out it's kind of great, his hair are soft and nice to the touch. Dean can't shake off the need to pull on it, which he did and Roman groaned in the kiss, pulling Dean's hips to his own, making Dean moans. They are in the living room, but he can feels himself being pushed toward their room, not sure which one till Roman turns left, his own room. The room is crossed in a few seconds, Dean feels his back hits the mattress and Roman goes between his legs, pushing their crotch together and they both gros from the friction of it. Roman's face goes to his neck, attacking it with love bite,kisses and sucking, which is kind of something that Dean likes to both gives and receives. It makes his hips pushing against Roman's own and his dick twitches. Roman's smirk can be felt on Dean's neck, more than Dean can actually sees it. Roman's hands goes under Deal shirt, pushing it up till all of Dean's chest is uncovered and then moves his head to kiss and bite at his chest and belly, before licking his nipples, that actually makes his back arch, trying to have more contact, he need more, more friction, more licking, more skin on skin and totally and certainly more Roman. Again the smirk is back and this time Dean sees it because Roman sit-ups removes his own shirt before removing Dean's own and Dean hands caress what they can, touch everything they can reach before Roman takes both of his hands and pins them above his head. Dean would lie if he said that this isn't a turn on. The turn off is when Roman leans in and talks right into his ear to say.   
"Wake up, Dean."   
Dean did, with a ragged breath and a sweaty forehead, with a hard on bonus. He sighs and it would be a big lie to say that this isn't making him panic at least a little. Though, he said himself that it's only because he thought about Roman a lot today and that most be why he dreamt about that. Now that he did, it will go away, that's what he tells himself while going into the shower. 

 

That morning, when Dean sees Roman he can't get his dream out of his mind and it slowly drives him crazy, thinking about it makes him uncomfortable and he can't look Roman's in the eyes without seeing flashes from his dream and how they met and how they seemed happy. So Dean does what he does best, run away from his problem. He avoids him, telling himself that if he doesn't spend so much time with him it will help, but for a week, each times he sleeps, theses dreams comes back, hunt him till he haves to sneak out of the house and completely ignores all of Roman's presence, because he can't looks at him, can't deal with it, not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a next chapter tomorrow if I can love you all. 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S


	4. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of sad, but don't worry too much, it'll get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said tomorrow but I made you wait more than enough for the chapter 3 so here is the fourth. 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S

After his weird dream about Roman he can't really look at him the same way you know? It's way more complicated now that he haves them because now he wonder about it like really thinks about it, how Roman would do it, how would he likes it, would he tries this, or that? It's a torture to know so much and yet nothing at the same time. The questions don't want to leave his head and in fear the words would slip out his mouth he still avoids Roman, except, they live in the same house. Roman starts to see that Dean is avoiding him and he doesn't know why, which is driving him crazy. They fought before, but never for as long as this and the problem, the real problem is that Roman doesn't know what was going on. Dean was about to sneak out of the house, he was up early because he didn't want to meet Roman. Just when he was about to open the door the light are turned on and his hand stops just before it can touches the door handle. 

"Sneaking out of the house to avoid me again? Am I that bad?"   
"W-w-what? I'm not... I do not sneak out! I was just... I just I..."   
"Dean, what is wrong with you? I can feel that you are different. You are avoiding me and you don't want to talk about it, what happened, what did I do?"   
"You didn't do anything... I..." Dean sighs and passes his hands in his hair. "It's me, I know how cliché it is, how cliché it sounds, but I just built something in my head and it was bothering me, you didn't do anything." 

"Tonight, I want to be with you, only you. We really need to talk, I think."  
Roman seems hopeful and he smiles softly at Dean.   
"Yeah okay, I'll be there at 6:30, sorry, for worrying you."   
"It's nothing, let's talk about this tonight okay?"   
"Okay. Right, tonight Ro."  
Just like that Dean goes out and wait in a small café, like he did for the past days, to go to work. Xavier looks at him like he knows everything, which he almost do. Dean explained him that he had a weird dreams about Roman and that he couldn't looks at him in the eyes since then, he asked more shift and the dark circles under his eyes tell how much this is just bullshit. 

"Have you talked to him?"   
"Yes, I have to be at the house at 6:30 tonight."  
"Okay. I hope it goes well between you two, you should tell him the truth and just... I don't know maybe you guys could really become a couple?"   
"I don't know. I'm going to wait and see what I will do when I'm going to be there."   
"Okay. You sure you don't want to take the day off ? I can totally take this shift alone, you know how morning shift are lonely. I'll call Kofi if so!etching comes up."  
"Xavier-"   
"You look dead, just go back to sleep."  
"Okay... Thanks Xavier."   
Just like that he goes home and back to sleep. When he wakes up later Roman is at the table, studying something, Dean doesn't know what exactly. When Roman sees him there he seems more than surprises, he turns to look at the door, seeing his coat and boots.   
"What are you doing here? Are you sick?"   
"No, no, Xavier sent me home, told me that I should talk to you, since I looked like death."   
"Yeah you looked tired, you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, sleeping was nice."  
"So, what should you tell me?"   
"Can we just... Can we talk about something else for now?"  
"Yeah, sure."   
"So what are you doing?"   
"Oh, nothing much, I was just doing some research on some past crime. Did you know that in 1990, the murder percentage increased from 17,8% from just the year before?"   
Dean feels a frown form on his face and then his eyes wants to close, but he fights it.   
"No, I didn't know... Do you know why?"  
"Yeah, well the theory is that the guns were more accessible, there is a lot of these murders that were an accident or the murderer wanted to shot someone else, but..."   
The rest of what Roman says is mumbling till he gasps and his eyes close by themselves, he can't fight it anymore.   
1990, one week away from Christmas, Roman and Dean are walking outside, again, he feels that happiness and peacefulness, he feels complete. They are walking to were Dean lives, a bad neighborhood, Roman never let him go home alone, always walks him home and tonight is no different. The snow is everywhere, as they walk, it's started to snow again while they were walking and Dean finds it calming, relaxing, so pure. Roman smiles at him kissing him on the lips and then they can hear a fight really close to them. Roman turns around and pushes Dean away, hearing the shot more than seeing it. The guys run, Dean doesn't see or remember them, he only runs toward Roman, he his still on his feet, his hand goes to his chest and there is blood, so much blood that the snow isn't the pure and calming white anymore. Dean is crying, he doesn't know what to do, when he looks at Roman's face, he is smiling and he whispers an 'I love you'. Roman falls to his knees, then the rest of his lifeless body falls to the ground, Dean turns him around, his hands shaking. His breath catches in his throat, he can't do anything. He only screams for help and cries and his hands are covered in blood, his blood.   
He is transported to maybe a year later, they never found who killed Roman since the murder wasn't premeditated, or having anything related to Roman at all, it was an accident, Dean had never seen the murderers and he felt so guilty that he killed himself, taking tons of pills thinking about how he was going to see Roman again, soon. He feels the panic and the sadness, so much sadness. He feels distressed. When his eyes open again he sees Roman in front of him, his eyes filled with concern and worry. His hands are on the sides of Dean's face, trying to bring him back.  
"Dean, what's wrong?"   
The only thing that comes out of his mouth is, "thanks god you're alive." He hugs him so tight that Dean thinks maybe he is going to kill him. They both stay like that for a while and Roman doesn't ask more question than that, he knows Dean is going to talk about it when he is going to be ready to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, the next one is the last and it will be posted tomorrow! See you soon on my other works!   
> Xoxoxox
> 
> S


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, sorry for the rushed end, but I'm still really bad at that.   
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Love 
> 
> S

They didn't talk about that, Dean did his research, he stopped to avoid Roman, but he didn't talk to him either. It's been a week since Dean broke down and Roman still doesn't understand what happened. Dean's been in books and on his phone and he seems so concentrated on what he is doing that Roman kind of doesn't want to disturb him, but he needs answers, still Dean doesn't seem to want that. Each time Roman starts to talk about it, each cells in Dean's body screams to just stop and Roman can't stand to see him suffer, but at the same time he knows this is something big. They never had a fight that bad before. Sure, some little fights where they wouldn't talk for a day, but it's been weeks since they really talked. Roman misses it. He needs to have this discussion, but he wants Dean to be comfortable to talk about it, he doesn't want to trespass his boundaries. At the same time curiosity and consciousness that he was clearly in the problem didn't help either. 

 

The words Dean said and his sadness, he still didn't explain why he was avoiding him, Roman can't take it more than that. The silence and the way Dean would tenses when he is close to him or when he moves too fast. Once or twice Roman saw the cover of a book or what Dean was reading, about past lives, but still Roman was clueless. He prepared himself for three days, told himself he wanted to help Dean, to fix this, not causes him pain.

When Dean comes back this night Roman is waiting for him at the kitchen table.   
"We really need to talk."  
Again the tension comes back and Roman nearly gives up again, but he tells himself that this needs to be done.   
"About what?"  
"You never told me why you where avoiding me and I want you to tell me what happened a week ago."  
"I don't want to."   
"Dean, you are sad, depressed even, you don't want to talk about it, but I do, I need to know. I can't stand to see you like that anymore, I can't take it. Fuck Dean I care about you and seeing you like you were last week, it was hard."   
Dean sighs and looks away, a sign that he is going to talk.  
"Okay, then, you know what I've been reading about?"   
"Yeah, past lives."   
"Yeah. Some people can remember their past lives, or have flashes or memory from somewhere they never were before, you know?"  
"Like a déjà vu? Yeah I heard about that before."   
"These past weeks I've had... Some flashes about my last life."  
"You mean, like you saw yourself in a past live?"   
"Yes. Do you remember when you asked me why I liked to work in this place that much? It was a while a go, we just met."   
"Yeah, you said that you felt comfortable there, you felt good, at your place."   
"Yeah, the building just beside, it was called burger Klein, before it closed. This is the place we met."   
"What?"   
"You and I, you were in my last live. We were younger. I paid for your burger, I worked there, you came in, commanded and I found you... Cute so I paid for your lunch."   
"You mean like... Like we met in the bar, but in a restaurant?"   
"Yes... Well not really, it's different."   
"Okay...?"   
"We dated."   
"Like a couple?"   
"Yes. I saw our first meeting, I saw us being an happy little couple and then... Then I saw you got killed. We were going to my house, I remember finding it insane that you were always accompanying me home, it was winter, snow was everywhere. Some guys had a fight near us, there was a gun shot. The guys ran, I never saw them. You pushed me away, you took the bullet for me. You looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled. Your last words were I love you. You fell in the snow, there was so much blood, the snow weren't white anymore. I couldn't do anything to help you, I couldn't save you... A year later I killed myself. They never found out who killed because I couldn't describe them. That's what happened when we talked the past week." 

Roman is quiet for a long moment, his mouth opening and closing, he is searching his words clearly. Dean understand because he doesn't know how he would react if he was in Roman's place, this wasn't nothing. 

"You mean like... You mean that you saw me die?"   
"Yes."   
"I... Okay, it's a lot to take in, but I saw how you were perturbed, this is real, right?"   
"Yeah and this is also why I avoided you."   
"Why?"   
"Because... Because I couldn't stop think about you, you were always in my head and... And not just in a friend's way. I've been wondering what you would felt like or what you would like or dislike and I just couldn't get you out of my head and it bothered me a lot. I didn't want to lose you and I don't know..."   
"You mean, you were thinking about me in a romantic way?"  
"Yes." Dean seemed nervous, but he was honest.   
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I didn't want to lose you."   
"Dean. I couldn't even think about leaving you. God I thought about it too. How could we not? We act like a married couple already. We are always together, we live together, how could we not thought about that? The first time we met, I came in your shower Dean. How could you think for even one second that you would lose me for something like that?"   
"I... I didn't... I thought that..."   
"Dean I don't think you could get ride of me, even if you asked me to go away."   
Roman's arms were around him, hugging him tightly. Once they separated from the hug, Roman's lips were on his and the flash he got before his eyes were clearly sharing with Roman if the gasp he let out was something to go by. 

They were in front of the a small place named ' Lost diner ', they were walking and Roman was rambling on and on about something while Dean is just starring lovingly at him. The front of the small restaurant, from what Dean can see, is stripped blue and pink with a red and blue logo. Roman and him walk and then Dean puts his hands on Roman's shoulder, making him turns around and he kisses him right then and there. Roman is surprised and Dean breaks the kiss before he can even reacts or realises, Dean starts apologizing over and over, talking about wrong signals and "you were too cute" and Roman kisses him again.

They both came back to it, Roman looks like a fish out of the water. He saw them, he saw his last life with Dean, as his boyfriend. He doesn't know what to say, but as he is about to tell something, the flashes Dean talked about comes back to him. When the image starts to fades, tears are in his eyes. He wipes them of his face and smiles.   
"I remember."   
" I know."   
They both look at each other before kissing again. After a while they stop kissing and they just hug. 

"So we are celebrating Christmas this year?"   
"Yes, if it means I get to have my Christmas with you."   
Roman smiles and they did celebrate Christmas together, have their first time on this night, loving each inches of the other body in front of them. Dean's perception on Christmas and winter did change too that night. 

Like Sami had said, they were already like a married couple, so it didn't change that much, except they did get married, two years after that Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, sorry for the rushed ending. I hope you liked it anyway. I will see you soon on soul mates and probably other story! 
> 
> Love 
> 
> Xoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I love you guys!  
> Sorry again for the mistakes!
> 
> Love  
> S


End file.
